1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for a hybrid vehicle whereby engine startup control and downshifting control of an automatic transmission are processed simultaneously while the vehicle is traveling.
2. Background Information
In one conventional example of a hybrid vehicle, an engine, a first clutch, a motor/generator, an automatic transmission (second clutch), and drive wheels are sequentially aligned from upstream to downstream in the drive system, and a selection can be made between an EV travel mode and an HEV travel mode. It is disclosed that in this hybrid vehicle, when the timings of a shift request and an engine startup request overlap while the vehicle is traveling, engine startup control and shifting control are processed simultaneously so that the travel mode is switched smoothly or the shift position is switched smoothly (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-261498, for example).